


Do You Ever Consider it?

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer are looking after their niece and nephew for a week. It makes them consider their opinions about having their own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Ever Consider it?

Derek’s niece and nephew were staying for a week. Sarah and her husband Eric had planned a week’s break, just the two of them after his eighteen month tour in Afghanistan, but Desiree was going on a girl’s weekend to Vegas for a bachelorette party and Fran was working. Derek and Spencer still had holiday time they could take so they offered. Danielle and Nathan were thrilled to spend time with their uncles, and shrieked with joy as the two men arrived in Chicago to fly the two youths back to Quantico with them. Though they were hyper with excitement; both children settled on the plane, enthralled by Spencer’s magic tricks. They arrived back in Virginia and to the house Derek and Spencer had bought when they married. Clooney barked his welcome and joy at having two more human’s to spoil him and Loki, Spencer’s black cat, bolted to the master bedroom for fear of being rubbed by chocolate covered sticky fingers and tail pulling. 

The kids settled in the room their uncles had set up for them, bunk beds, a small TV for video games and DVD’s as well as toys, Spencer had filled a small bookcase with all the classic children’s stories, as well as children’s encyclopaedia’s, fact books and general knowledge. Derek had been surprised that Spencer had gotten everything age appropriate, to which Spencer indignantly responded that he had a godson and had always succeeded in getting the youngster exactly what he wanted. Nathan especially adored the books his uncle Spencer bought, dinosaurs were his obsession, and Spencer ensured there were seven different books for the six year old to flick through. Danielle adored Uncle Derek’s ability to select the best possible DVD’s. The Swan Princess, Tangled, Princess and the Frog, the list was endless. 

The men enjoyed having the children to stay, though after the fourth day Spencer wondered if the house would ever be clean again as he hovered the carpet in the living room for the sixth time that day. Derek was exhausted; chasing two children around was hard work, even for a fit FBI agent. But overall they did not regret offering their services. 

“Just so you know, I am looking forward to getting back to work.” Spencer joked one evening as he scraped the half-eaten mac and cheese off Danielle’s plate. 

“I can’t wait to go back for the break.” Laughed Derek as he cleared Nathan’s building blocks off the kitchen counter and back into their box. “How will we wear them out tomorrow?” He wondered. 

“Park, after lunch, the weather is supposed to be nice, we bring Clooney, a Frisbee, a ball and those two Duracell rechargeable bunnies and we set them loose in the confines of the dog park for thirty minutes.”

“I am so glad I married a genius.” Derek exclaimed, they continued cleaning and crashed into bed not long after their charges. 

The next day in the park the children ran around the jungle gym for the best part of an hour. Both men never taking their eyes off them, Derek took Nathan and Spencer took Danielle. They had seen too many bad things happen to children to risk anything. Clooney zigzagged between the two men though they stayed close to each other. Spencer’s arms were in agony from pushing the swing with his niece on it and as Nathan fell from the monkey bars Derek caught him. Then they took turns throwing the Frisbee which Clooney loyally caught and returned each time, as well as kicking the ball between the four of them as Clooney followed it aimlessly. 

It was four thirty when Spencer decided an ice cream was in order and as Derek and the two children sat on a park bench, he went to the ice cream vendor close by. There he noticed an older woman in her late sixties who had been looking at them for a while. 

“You know, I can’t see what all this fuss is about with gay couples adopting. You and your husband have been better fathers to your children in the last two hours than most heterosexual parent’s here have been in three months.” And with that she left, leaving a somewhat red-faced and awestruck Spencer in her wake. He got the ice-creams and went back to the bench. 

“Everything alright Pretty Boy?” Derek asked concerned about the odd look on the younger man’s face. Spencer relayed what the woman had said. “Well, I don’t want to toot my own horn, but we are pretty awesome.” Derek’s grin was from ear to ear. 

“Have you ever thought about it? Adoption I mean.” Spencer asked seriously when they went home that evening. 

“Thought about it?” Spencer nodded. “Yes, for the last three years, quite often. Why?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think you wanted too.”

“I even considered surrogacy.” Spencer admitted. 

Derek looked at him. “So we both want it?” Spencer nodded. “Do you think we could do it?” 

“We’ve done well these last few days.” 

Derek thought about it. “You’re right.”

Spencer got off the sofa and went to retrieve something from the study. “What are you doing Baby Boy?” Spencer held out the papers he returned with. Official adoption request forms, his signature already completed where appropriate. 

Within ten minutes, so was Derek’s.


End file.
